


Don't work as the Night Guard at a Shady Pizzeria

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Post Asagao, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let me give you some advice.If you see a job offer saying not responsible for injury, ignore it.If you take a job where you spend more than ten seconds with animal-themed robots, leave ASAP.and most importantly, the second you see something moving in the middle of the night run, don't look back, just run.AKAJimmy is the night guard for Freddy Fazbears.(inspired by his FNaF video)





	Don't work as the Night Guard at a Shady Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this before, but I needed to make some changes.

Jirard put the letter he was holding in the ever-growing pile of unpaid bills.

“You guys need to get jobs I can’t pay for all the bills,” he said sitting down in the living room of the small apartment that PBG, Jeff, Ian and himself shared although Caddy, Luke, Jimmy and Shane crashed here so often they may as well move in.

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Jirard’s ears exploded with the excuses of at least four different people.

“Got fired-”

“Not my fault-”

“They were and idiot and deserved-”

“Coffee machine broke-”

“Can you guys be quiet!” Jirard yelled picking up a discarded newspaper thrown in the corner of the room, an advertisement caught his attention.

**Family’s pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift from 12 am to 6 am.**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/ dismemberment.**

**$217.50 a week**

**To apply call**

**1-888-faz-fazbear**

“How ‘bout this.” Jirard offered

“You seem to be missing the fact that we all have different things to do on different nights one of us can’t do all the nights.” Caddy said nonchalantly

“I don’t know, take it in turns.” Jirard said fed up with the constant whining of his friends and tried to get some work done.

PBG, Jeff and Ian one by one went back to their rooms and Caddy just fell asleep on the sofa slowly and quietly not to wake his friends Jirard went back to his room and tried to get some sleep.

“Do we all have to go.” Luke asked mildly annoyed

“Yes,” Jirard said

PBG, Jeff, Ian, Caddy, Shane, Jimmy, and Luke had been forced by Jirard to go to this new job location and find out some details or something but I’m sure at least half of them were there to see if they would get free pizza. The GPS beeped, and Jeff parked the car on the Freddy’s parking lot.

The Illumination of the Freddy sign seemed very unnecessary to most of the guys because it shone right into the cars passing, it was also morning and no longer dark. Jimmy pushed open the glass door, separating reality and this nightmare called Freddy fazbear’s pizza, with ease, the seven of them stepped through severing their chances of a happy ending, although at this point no one knew the pain about to be brought upon these innocent people all one had to do was look to see their futures, or at least to see the misery.

“Hello,” a smooth buttery voice greeted them “I’m Mark the manager here at Freddy Fazbears and you must be our new security guards”

“Uh, yeah we’ll be switching people every night.”

“Okay well, how about a tour of the building before your first night,” Mark said with a bright smile obviously being faked for the customers, the same smile he dropped once out of sight of them.

“This is the kitchen, the uh, cameras dead but nothing really happens in the kitchen anyway, this is the dining room and up there is the stage where Freddy and his friend perform. And this is backstage we have Nate here,” Mark pointed towards someone working on editing something on a computer “he does the music for the animatronics and voices them, and here this is Mat” he gestured to someone checking up on the animatronic foxy “He is our maintenance guy and helps with the coding.” Mark brought them through some more door, but he didn’t really say much else important.

“Well you should get here about 11:55 to be sure about timing and that seems to be all, oh probably should mention that the reception out here is really bad around the exact hours you work in so calling for help won’t really work… if you need to that is, but the company is required to give you some sort of training so the guard before you, Felix, recorded some messages for you. That seems to be all, see you at the end of the week” Mark finished as he pushed us out the doors

We all return to the apartment and sit in the living room.

“Everyone put their names in a hat, and I pick one out, whoever is picked is guard tonight,” Jirard explained

Shane took the pad of sticky notes he was drawing on and wrote his name down passing the pad onto Jirard.

“Ok, so tonight Jimmy you will be the security guard.” Jirard said pulling a yellow sticky note out Luke’s hat.

**11:55**

Jimmy walked through the doors of the restaurant just as the final customers left, the cashier, stood behind the counter counting the money thy made that day. His nametag read Jack but underneath written in shocking handwriting, septiceye. Come to think of it the other employees had little things written underneath their tags, Mats said pat underneath, Marks said iplier and nates just said wants to battle.

“Hi, I’m the security guard for the night,”

“Yeah, we’ll be out in a minute, do you know where your office is?” he had an accent, Irish maybe?

“Um, Mark showed me,”

**12:05**

His shift had officially started, and nothing had happened yet, the recordings of the previous night guard had finished, and Jimmy was on his own.

He flipped the cameras up, it looked like nothing had moved, everything and everyone was where they should be.

It moved, it was only for a split second, but Jimmy was sure of it. The head of the rabbit was staring right at the camera. _Breath Jimmy it’s fine, it probably just your imagination or a malfunction, though I’d much rather be insane than trapped inside a pizzeria with a malfunctioning animatronic._

But he wasn’t imagining it as he glanced over again, he saw it all three were staring right at him.

**2:00**

The animatronics were outside the doors, right there… Jimmy didn’t know what they wanted or if they wanted to hurt him, but he knew he couldn’t let them in.

he had one door shut, the chicken right outside it. He checked the light, no animatronic.

With a sigh of relief jimmy opened the door. He quickly checked the lights. _Oh, great the bunny’s here._

He quickly faster than humanly possible closed the door.

**3:00**

It was at this point where Jimmy had given up. He closed both doors and started playing bejeweled, quietly waiting out the night, beckoning morning to come.

**5:00**

The power went out about two minutes ago, and Jimmy was freaking out, Mark was right about the reception, he couldn’t call for help, he’d tried everyone of his contacts, even the continue? Boys.

One hour, that’s all he had to last, one hour and it’ll all be over.

**5:50**

That song, it would haunt him for years to come, what was the company thinking, making these animatronics that were going to kill him but first they were gonna play him a lullaby. Jimmy was almost relived when the music stopped… almost. He sat there in silence waiting for the animatronic to kill him or something.

Then like an angel coming to take him the heaven the sound of, the clock striking 6 and Jimmy could finally come home.

In front of him was the Freddy animatronic it looked as if it were about to jump at him, not eager to contemplate the idea of how it would kill him, Jimmy rushed out the building and into the car Jirard was driving him home in.

“You cannot go in there, those animatronics tried to kill me,” Jimmy had tried reasoning all day but no one would listen, instead they insisted they needed the money.

But soon enough they would agree… they would all agree.


End file.
